fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3: Fun Time
Fun Time is the third episode of the first season of Global Stars, and is the third episode of the series overall. It's the episode when RAINGLOW, a Global Stars seiyuu band debut. Transcript: Meixu: (runs to Haruka, Cosette and Su-Mi’s bedroom) Everyone! I’ve found a poster for a beach carnival for the idols of this school to be invited there because of how successful the debuted groups are! I also heard that our debut performance yesterday was wowsers, and we are now Rookie Idols. Cosette: Yes~nyan! Rookie Idols! That’s what we have been dreaming about, being successful~nya! Su-Mi: It’s all thanks to teamwork…and to Haruka! Haruka: (laughs) Don’t thank me! I know that I couldn’t have done it with you guys! Cosette: (smiles a playful cat smile) Aww… Haruka-chan, you’re so cute when you’re being modest and humble--nyaaa~. Haruka: (blushes a little and laughs) Kose-chan~! Don’t tease me~ Cosette: (giggles) Nya! Okay, Haruka-chan. But you really need to be modest and humble, you know? Take credit where credit is due, but don’t take credit for whatever you haven’t done, ‘kay, Haruka-chan? Haruka: Of course, Kose-chan! You have my word! Cosette: That’s good~nya. Mexiu: (puts a finger on her chin questioningly) I doubt that, but if you say so... (Soon Hye-Yun enters their room) Hye-Yun: Hey, everyone. Mexiu: IT’S HYE-CHAN!!!!! (as she runs to her and gives her a hug as a big jump) Hye: Too heavy, I’m so weak... (Soon Hye and Mexiu fall into the ground) Cosette: (giggles) Are you alright? Su-Mi: (quirks eyebrows) Do you even know each other? Sienna: Yep! They do! This is Meixu’s surprise present for her birthday! Haruka: I thought her birthday was last week, with me. Sienna: Well...Meixu, explain it! Mexiu: Remember that I couldn’t celebrate ‘cause of our debut concert. (Mexiu jumps and stands up and points to the sky) Now I CAN!!!!! Hye: Hehehehe...hee. (laughing awkwardly while on the ground) Su-Mi: So, what are we waiting for? The carnival’s tomorrow, so let’s celebrate Haruka and Mexiu’s birthday! (Going into another scene of the dance room) (Areum, Aoi, and Ayumu were practicing their song called Sengel undertaking) Ayumu: Is it good that we slide to a line instead of walking? It might be plain when we did the whole thing in public… Areum: You decide, after all...you're the choreographer for now while Saki is out during his day off. Aoi: You know what? It feels weird that Rodrigo isn’t here. Areum: Well, he is at America right now for a performance in Los Angeles. I really miss that little guy… (Changing the scene to where Rodrigo is at) Rodrigo: (talking to his vlogging camera) Hey, everyone, so I just got out of the plane. Man, it felt like forever to get here, but now I’m here…Huh, I wonder what everyone's doing back in Japan…? Oh, well, let's get going. (running to get his luggage) (Back to the scene of ASP) Ayumu: He must feel really sad right now. Areum: I doubt it; it’s Rodrigo we’re talking about. Hibiki: (Staring at Angel StarPrime behind the door) I really hate you so much, even you, Areum… Ayumu: Did you hear something? Hibiki: (stayed silent) Aoi: Sounded like an angry cat. Hibiki: (in her thoughts) I AM NOT A CAT!!!!!!! Areum: (goes to where Hibiki is and opens the door) Hibiki: (falls to the ground) Areum: (looks down at Hibiki) Can I help you…? Hibiki: (gets up and cleans her outfit) I was just leaving. Areum: Good. (shuts the door in front of Hibiki’s face) Hibiki: RUDE!!!!! Areum: You hate us. So, yeah… (turns to her fellow members) Back to training, everyone. Aoi and Ayumu: Alright. Hibiki: (walks back to Sexy Chou and mumbles) Those losers…Why do they even perform...? Their songs are terrible. (bumps into a student) Background Student: What’s her problem? Sheesh. (Scene: Afternoon at the beach carnival) Mexiu: YAY! WE'RE HERE! WE’RE HERE! WE ARE HERE!!!!! (jumping around in circles and squeeing about) Sienna: Calm yourself down, mate. You don’t wanna waste your energy, do you? (trying to make Mexiu calm down) Mexiu: (stops and looks at Sienna) You're right, Sienna. Sienna: (smiles) Mexiu: So what do we do first go on Roller Coasters or merry go round or… Cosette: How about we go on the Avalanche--nyan~?! (points at the rides) Haruka: Or the Volcano! (Smiling and pointing at the ride) (Suddenly Hibiki appears) Hibiki: How about you go on the Windseeker? Mexiu: (looks at the Windseeker and eyes were gleaming to ride on it) YES!!!!!! (Suddenly Areum, Aoi and Ayumu appeared) Areum: (puts her right arm around Mexiu) Let me go with you as well! Mexiu: A-AREUM!!!!! Areum: The one and only. Mexiu: You're here! I thought you would be busy with your performances. Areum: Well, since Rodrigo is in America for a week, we decided to have a week off of performing. Aoi: Taking a chill pill for a week. (making an ocean wave move) Ayumu: Really, Aoi…? (making “Are you kidding me?” face) Aoi: What??? (looking at Ayumu) (Scene: Rodrigo’s location) Rodrigo: (takes out his vlogging camera) Hey, everyone! It’s me, Rodrigo! I’m now in the after party. The performance was really amazing; I even got to meet 5th Harmony after my performance. Camila Cabello: Rodrigo, hurry up! We don’t wanna be late for the after party. Rodrigo: Coming, Camila! Say “hi”, Camila. (Soon the rest of 5th Harmony appears) Camila, Lauren, Ally, Normani, and Dinah-jane: HELLO EVERYONE ON RODRIGO CHANNEL!!! Rodrigo: (thinking in his head) My life is now complete. Hehehe. (talking) Hey, girls, let's go. We don’t wanna be late. (Soon Rodrigo and 5th Harmony run off to the party) (Back to the other scene) Mexiu: Ugh! Why is this line so long? It's gonna take us the whole afternoon to get to the ride! Areum: Well, this ride is the most enjoyable ride that I’ve ever heard of. (Soon Sexy Chou appears) Hye: (annoyed) Why would you spent so many carnival tickets to play that game even though you lost about 20 times?! Cecilia: I can’t help it, Yu-tan! Those plush pandas were so cute! I must have them! Hye: Well, now, you can’t since you wasted so many carnival tickets. Now we have to buy more so we can go on rides. (points directly at Cecilia) AND DON’T USE THEM FOR THAT PANDA!! (Anna and Carmen walked back from a ride, and Anna quirked her eyebrows at Cecilia and Hye-Yun) Anna: Chill…she has time to get something memorable... Carmen: (laughing) ¡Dios mio! ¡Es tan gracioso! (laughing) Cecilia: ¡No es gracioso nada, Menchu! Carmen: (laughing) Cecilia: STOP IT! ¡BASTA! Hibiki: (annoyed and pushes them away from each other) Enough already, you two. We are here to have fun. Is that clear? (looking at them with a serious expression) Cecilia and Carmen: Sí…(looks away from each other with Cecilia having a pouty face while Carmen having a grumpy face) Hye: That’s right. Hibiki: (looks into the distance) Is that Global Shinedust and Angel StarPrime? Hye: (looks into the distance) I think it’s them, aren’t they? Anna: They took an early hour before us. Lucky them….(pouts) Mexiu: YAY! We only have four more people to get into the ride. Haruka: I’ve never into this kind of ride before. (looks up) Wow, it's so tall! Su-Mi: I know! Worker: Alright, next twenty people in line. Mexiu: YAY! That’s us! (Soon the Global Shinedust and Angel Starprime members got on the ride and put on the seat belts and metal bar) Worker: (intercom) Please keep your hands and head in the ride at all times. Thank you~ Su-Mi: I’m scared now~ Sienna, help me! Sienna: (giggles and holds hands with Su-Mi) It’s alright! Aoi: (nervous) Hehehe! I hope he was being sarcastic when he said the head part. Ayumu: Hehehe...right. (legs shaking) Cosette: (mumbles to herself) I can do this! I can do… (hyperventilating) I CAN’T DO THIS! GET ME OFF OF THIS RIDE~NYAN!!!!! (Soon the Windseeker started to move) Areum: This is so bad. I mean, this is going so slow. (Soon the Windseeker was going a little bit more faster when it got uphill) Areum: Why did I have to jinx it? Why? (Soon it got to the top and stop for three seconds) Mexiu: YAY! Cosette: (mumbles to herself in French) Okay, okay. I can do this~nya. No, no, I can’t! I CAN’T DO IT~NYAN!!! (Soon the Windseeker went down faster than a car) Mexiu: (screaming) THIS IS SO FUN! YAY!!! Ayumu: (screaming) I feel like I’m gonna hurl! Aoi: (passes out) Areum: (screaming for her life as she is scared and enjoying the ride at the same time) Ayumu: I think Aoi just passed out! Areum: Huh? Oh, yeah. Well, I hope she’s alright! Su-Mi: I’m still scared, Sienna! Sienna: It’s almost finished, Su-Mi! Haruka: (screams with joy) WAHOO!!! This is SO fun! Cosette: (screams gibberish) So high, so fast, so scary--nyan~! Haruka: It’s okay, Kose-chan! We’re doing this together! Cosette: Ah! Okay, Haruka-chan~nyan! (Both Cosette and Haruka scream while Cosette laughs between screams) (Soon the ride goes twice its speed and everyone's faces on the ride start to move) Areum: I thought that would be able to handle this ride, but I was wrong! Extremely wrong!!! Aoi: (wakes up and notices) SWEET MOTHER OF ANGEL STARPRIME, GET ME OFF OF THIS RIDE NOW! AHHHH!!! (Scene cuts to Sexy Chou) Hye: (tries to see them) I can’t see them. Hibiki: Me neither, but if they’re gone for good, then that means we don’t have any competition and Angel Starprime is gone for good. Well, except for Rodrigo. Hye: (looks at Hibiki and punches her shoulder) HIBIKI!!! Hibiki: Ouch! What was that for?! Hye: You know why…(stares at her with a death stare) (Back to the ride) Cosette: (looks at Mexiu, Haruka, and Sienna) How are you three not scared of this~nyan?! Mexiu: (gleam in her eyes) I laugh at danger. Hahaha! Ayumu: I feel like I’m gonna hurl! Areum: You are not hurling in this ride! Hye: Oh, I see them now. (When the ride lands, there was a huge explosion of wind and the Sexy Chou members’ hair starts to move when there was a large gust of wind from the ride) Worker’s Voice: Thank you for riding the Windseeker. Have a nice day and please come back again. (Global Shinedust and Angel StarPrime get off the ride and their hair was messed up except for Haruka, Sienna, and Mexiu) Ayumu: (runs to the men’s restroom to hurl) Areum: OMG….why would I go onto this ride? This was a death trap. Aoi: (looks in her compact mirror and notices her hair) My hair! My beautiful, luscious hair... Mexiu: That was the most funnest, coolest, and extremist ride EVER!!! Sienna: You could say that again! Haruka: You said it! Su-Mi: Are you kidding? I could have died. Cosette: Ahh… (mumbles something in French) I had enough of roller coasters for today. Or a while… (touches her messy hair and adjusts her cat ears) Mexiu: We’re just getting started. (Soon Sexy Chou starts to laugh at them, then Hibiki takes a photo of Global Stars, Areum, and Aoi) Hibiki: I’ll be sending this on Twitter. #MessUp~ Areum: (angrily points at Hibiki) Don’t you dare! Hibiki: (smirks) Try me. Areum: Don’t...! Hibiki: (touches the post button and send button) Sent. (evil grin) Areum: (fires in her eyes) I will destroy you!! Hibiki: (runs) Areum: (runs after Hibiki) GET BACK OVER HERE!!!! I HAVE A PRESENT FOR YOU~!!!! Aoi: (lets out a sigh) Now, that’s much better. (puts her hair brush and her compact mirror in her purse) (looks at Cosette) Do you want me to help you, Cosette? (Cosette nods) Cosette: Yes, please. Aoi: (takes out her brush and brushes Cosette’s hair) Now isn’t that better, Cosette? Cosette: (nods and smiles) Yes~nya. Aoi: (smiles) Maybe one day, we could have a sleepover with just the two of us. Cosette: (Nods) Oh, okay~nya. (giggles and smiles) Mexiu: I wanna go to the sleepover, too. (smiles) Aoi: Maybe… Su-Mi: Argh! That was frightening! Glad I held your hand, Sienna! Sienna: It’s alright, mate. Meixu, can Su-Mi have a break? Meixu: Sure! I think you’ll take care of Leader, Haruka! Haruka: Leader? (laughs) She can take care of herself when we’re on the next ride. Hey, there are some water slides here. Anybody wanna come and have a race? Meixu: ME! ME! ME!!! Sienna: I’ll go, too, mate~ Aoi: Me three! Let’s go! Cosette: Umm...wait for me~nya! Su-Mi: I prefer going to the carnival games. Cecilia: (runs to Su-Mi and grins) Did somebody say carnival games? (grabs Su-Mi by the arm and runs) Anna: Off she goes. (smirks as they run) Come on, Carmen, let’s try the Windseeker for ourselves. Carmen: What about Hibiki and Hye-Yun? Hibiki: (sarcastically) Sign me up! I want my wig to be more messy than before! I’m sick of it for today! Anna: (nods) I know it’s tight, but Hye will brush it after that. Hibiki: Argh….Hye, would you come? Hye: After what happened to their hair, I don’t think so. Anna: Well, some of them didn’t get scared, and we’re not scared of anything, right, Carmen? Carmen: Exactly~ (imitates Anna) Anna: STOP IMITATING ME! (fire in her eyes) Hibiki: Looks like someone doesn’t want to imitate someone~ Hye: What do you mean? Hibiki: Wait for me, Anna and Carmen! (looks at Hye-Yun) Oh, and give me a hairbrush just in case! (Ayumu comes back) Ayumu: I don’t wanna go on any rides for a while...(drinks some water) Hye-Yun: Try to go with Cecilia and Su-Mi. They are in the carnival game booth. (Soon during the episode, it shows a montage of Global Shinedust, Sexy Chou, and Angel Starprime having a fun time in the carnival and also Rodrigo’s montage of his adventure as well, while Atarashii No Funfair is playing) (Soon the episode ends with lots of fireworks and a big party by the beach) (Suddenly Rodrigo arrives) Rodrigo: I’m back, everyone. Angel Starprime members: (poker faces at Rodrigo) Rodrigo: (confused) What did I miss? (Angel Starprime looked at each other in confusion and the ending begins. After that, a CD appears) Cosette: Koneko-chan here~nya! Please look out for Global Shinedust’s new CD, which comes out this Friday~nyan! Character Appearances: *Meixu Chew *Haruka Suzume *Su-Mi Kim *Cosette Bennett *Sienna Roberts *Hye Yun *Areum Yi *Aoi Hamasaki *Ayumu Yukimura *Rodrigo Jurina *Hibiki Okudan *Cecilia Arena *Anna Lee *Carmen Castro *Camilia Cabello *Ally Brooke *Normani Kordei *Lauren Jauregui *Dinah Jane Trivia: *The episode was set after Haruka and Meixu's birthday. *5th Harmony is the first famous group to make a cameo within the series. Category:Episodes